


A promise made

by SSA_A



Series: BAU Text World [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Spencer Reid, Past Drug Addiction, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_A/pseuds/SSA_A
Summary: What happened when Spencer asked for help and Hotch went?Takes part during the first chapter of my text fic
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid
Series: BAU Text World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	A promise made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mycoffeeaddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycoffeeaddiction/gifts).



> I mean you asked for this and I had time to write it, hope you like it!

Aaron was out of his house in minutes. Not bothering to change out of his sleep clothes, only throwing shoes and a coat on. He didn’t know what Spencer needed but he knew they needed help and he would always help them. 

He prayed, a first in a long time, when he got to the car. He prayed that Spencer wouldn’t use again. He prayed that Spencer was safe. He just prayed for Spencer. 

The journey took hours, it was like the streets were stretching as he drove to their apartment. They threw the car into a spot, not caring if it was legal or not, and he punched the code into the box. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, praying that Spencer would be okay. 

The door opened and Aaron felt his head break at the sight. Spencer was wrapped in a cover, their face was red from crying and it looked like they had scratched their hands in an attempt to focus. 

“Hotch.” Their voice broke as they spoke and Aaron pulled them into a hug, holding them tightly as they cried into his chest. 

“I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Spencer was shaking and Aaron was worried they were going to collapse on the ground so he carefully picked them up and moved them into the apartment, placing them on the sofa. 

He looked around, begging everything in the world that he wouldn’t find needles or bottles, but his eyes found them sitting on the table and he felt his heart fall. 

“I didn’t. Promise.” Spencer was watching him and they were moving and it took Aaron a second to realize they were rolling their sleeves up. “Look. I promise. I’m sorry.”

Aaron felt a small sigh of relief as he checked them over, not new marks, and they seemed genuinely sorry for worrying him. 

“I’m proud of you Spencer. You did good.” Spencer let out a sob and Aaron just held them close, rubbing circles into their back and whispering praise at them. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” Spencer finally said and Aaron mentally agreed, he didn’t want to leave Spencer in their apartment. 

“You can stay with me,” Spencer nodded and Aaron thanked everything that he didn’t get a fight from them, “Do you want me to flush them?” 

Spencer shook their head, their breathing picking up and Aaron calmed them with a shush. “I’m sorry, I won’t flush them I promise.” 

“Can we go?” Aaron nodded and Spencer moved to their door, grabbing their go bag and their satchel. Aaron watched them put their shoes on and he tried not to stare, that was  _ inappropriate.  _

“You ready?” Spencer just nodded and Aaron went out first, waiting for Spencer to set their alarms and lock the door behind them. “I’m going to grab something from the shop before we go. Do you want to come or stay in the car?” 

“You.” Aaron hummed and Spencer seemed to lean on him even as they walked but Aaron didn’t call them out on it. 

The shop was close to Spencer’s, and they walked around it, Aaron picking a few things he needed as Spencer walked behind him in silence. They didn’t speak until they were at the checkout and they really looked at what Aaron was buying. 

“You don’t like that.” Aaron raised an eyebrow at that and Spencer narrowed their eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I’m buying food you like.” Spencer crossed their arms but didn’t argue and Aaron finished up paying before they were walking out and back to the car. 

“You didn’t need to.” Spencer wasn’t looking at him as he drove and Aaron stopped himself from grabbing their hand in comfort. 

“I did because I want you to be happy.” Spencer nodded and they drove in silence for the rest of the way. 

Spencer followed him up the stairs into his apartment before they walked to the couch and fell asleep on it. Aaron hadn’t even finished putting the food away before he looked up and spotted the Genius sleeping on his couch. 

Aaron finished tidying up before he moved over to Spencer, carefully picking them up, and moving them to the spare room he had. Aaron didn’t sleep much, he was listening for Spencer to wake up or call out. 

Hours must have passed before there was a knock on his bedroom door. He was up and opening it in seconds to see Spencer standing there with tears pouring down their face. 

“Help.” Aaron just nodded at them and Spencer was in his arms, sobbing into his chest for the second time that day. 

“Let’s set you on the bed.” Spencer just hummed and Aaron helped them over to his bed before they were lying beside each other and Spencer was clutching his side as they cried. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I tried.” Aaron’s heart broke for them. “I’ll be better. Promise. I’m sorry.” 

“Spencer, look at me.” Spencer looked up at him. “You did nothing wrong, you asked for help and you didn’t use. I’m proud of you.” 

“But I have it.” They sounded so small and Aaron never wanted to let go of them. 

“But you didn’t use. You have it to calm your anxiety, right?” Spencer nodded and Aaron pushed their hair out of their face. “You also asked for help when you felt the need and that is a big step.” 

“I didn’t want to make you sad.” They looked away as they spoke and Aaron didn’t call them out on the implied meaning that had. 

“I am so proud of you.” Spencer let out a small laugh and Aaron ran a hand over their back comforting them. “You need to take a few days off.”

“I know. I’m going to a meeting tomorrow.” Aaron nodded and he felt his phone go off, and he just knew it was the group chat. “You should answer. They’ll worry.” 

“Okay. You are staying with me for a few days as well.” Spencer didn’t argue and Aaron looked down to see they had fallen asleep again. 

He talked to the chat for a little bit, thankful they would do his work for him and Spencer. The next thing he did was call the Director. He knew he knew about Spencer’s addiction and wanted to be updated about it. 

“Good morning sir. I am sorry for the early call but it’s about Reid.” 

“Are they okay?”

“They didn’t use, but they had it out. They are staying with me for a few days. I wouldn’t ask this normally, but is there any chance you can get us both off?” 

“Of course. Can you look after them?” 

“Yes sir, they are going to a meeting later and I’m going to keep them safe.” 

“Thank you Hotch. If you need anything please phone, take care of Spencer.” 

“Yes sir.” The phone went dead and Aaron placed it back down before he closed his eyes and fell asleep beside Spencer. 

-

Aaron woke up a few hours later to an empty bed, he rushed out and into the kitchen to find Spencer running around with a bowl in their hands. 

“Oh Hotch! I’m sorry if I woke you.” They added flour to the bowl and started to mix it. 

“You didn’t. What are you doing?” They paused before they grinned at him. 

“Pancakes! They always help.” Aaron didn’t argue with that and he sat down so Spencer could finish making pancakes. 

“You are off for a few days, at least until Thursday.” Aaron knew he was going to be cursed out and looked up at Spencer. 

“You can’t do that! I didn’t even use.” They were pointing at him and Aaron shook his head. 

“It is protocol, you know that.” Spencer cursed under their breath and Aaron let out a huff of amusement. 

“A fucking hate crime.” Aaron rolled his eyes but didn’t speak. “I am not a child, I do not need days off for this.” 

“But you are an Agent of the FBI and the Director knows about your addiction.” Spencer flinched at the word and Aaron watched them carefully. 

“I haven’t used.” Aaron rolled his eyes again before Spencer was placing a plate in front of him and then himself. “Surely that makes up for something?”

“We both know that isn’t how it works. Now you can keep arguing and take this up with the Director or you can take it.” Spencer rolled their own eyes and Aaron took a bite to eat. 

“Fine. Still a hate crime.” Spencer started to eat their own pancakes and Aaron just accepted them saying that. “Where’s my phone? I know the others are worrying, I can feel it.” 

“It’s in your bag I think. You fell asleep as soon as we walked in so I don’t know.” Spencer walked over to their bags, going through hen before they stood with their phone and started to look through it. 

“I have 100 messages. It isn’t even 5 oclock.” Spencer laughed a little as they went through them and Aaron finished with his pancakes before he felt his own phone go off. 

“You should go back to sleep, you need the rest.” Spencer just nodded and sent a message to the chat again. “I’m serious, sleep.” 

“I will. After I talk to everyone.” A few minutes passed by before Spencer let out a laugh and Aaron looked down at his phone. “Bossy Bastard?” 

“It’s funny.” Spencer didn’t say anything else and Aaron took to talking to them through the chat. Emily jokes about their daddy issues and Aaron ignored the way Spencer gasped for a little bit of air before typing out a message and before Aaron could read Emily’s response he had a phone thrown at him. 

“I’m going to bed.” Aaron watched them leave and looked at Emily’s response before he sent the last message and started to look through the files he had brought home. He didn’t need to think about Spencer in the way that Emily implied, he really didn’t need that. 

The rest of the day passed and Spencer woke up at 8pm for their 9pm meeting that Aaron drove them to, and they both ignored what had been said on the chat. Which was probably for the best, Aaron thought.  _ It was a joke, right? Yeah it had to be.  _


End file.
